


I Was Made for You

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Creator/Invention Relationship, Gen, Sibling Love, post film events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baymax learns the results of his absence from Hiro's life and the pain he still struggles with from Tadashi's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second story for the BH6 fandom. Yippee! I wrote this around 1 in the morning so I was probably out of it a bit. I apologizes for any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this! R&R fellas ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not Big Hero 6.

It was a cold October night in the city of San Fransokyo. In a certain dwelling situated above The Lucky Cat Café, Baymax stood in his containment pod, his sleep mode activated. It was only hours ago that the fourteen-year-old robotics genius had reactivated him after rebuilding his body that was lost in that pocket dimension where they had rescued Abigail Callaghan. It took Hiro Hamada a month and half at most to rebuild Baymax’s body, making sure that it was just like the way his older brother Tadashi Hamada had made the robot nurse. He also made some improvements like changing his battery from lithium-ion to supercapacitors for faster charging and making his balloon outer layer more durable, but he kept everything as it was. Fred was very particular about that “spooning a warm marshmallow” ability the robot possessed.

Activating for the first time again and hearing that familiar greeting had brought the teen to tears. Hiro would forever deny it of course, Baymax even fussed over him because he thought that he was in pain. But his neurotransmitter levels were high and that’s when Hiro had told him that it was tears of joy. Hiro was relieved that the chip wasn’t damaged and Baymax remained the caring, sweet and slightly insufferable balloon man that he was. The gang was happy that Baymax was back and they almost gave Aunt Cass a heart-attack when he came home with a walking marshmallow in tow. Hiro had kept it a secret from the woman to surprise her and boy was she surprised indeed. The robot immediately picked up Mochi and caressed the huge cat, calling it “hairy baby”. After their dinner which consisted of spicy chicken wings and some chocolate doughnuts for dessert, Hiro immediately collapsed on his bed upon reaching it. Finally, he could catch up on some sleep. He had spent night after sleepless night working on Baymax’s body and now he can finally take a break and relax because he was finished.

Giving the raven a quick scan, Baymax was reassured that Hiro was just fine and all he needed was some rest. He tucked him in, giving his unruly raven mane a pat and made his way to stand on his pod slipping into sleep mode. The home of the Hamadas was enveloped in comfortable silence as the dwellers retired to their beds. In the shared bedroom of the Hamada brothers, nothing but the sound of Hiro’s breathing could be heard and the soft humming Baymax’s containment pod. It was five hours later when Baymax was suddenly alerted to a cry of distress. It was just a small whimpering sound, but there was no doubt that whoever made the sound was in pain.

The robot stepped out of his pod and tried to search where the sound was coming from, only to find out that it was coming from a curled figure under the blankets of the young raven’s bed. Baymax tilted his mentos-like head to the side, confused as to why the raven would be making such sounds. He walked towards Hiro’s bed, the squeaking of his rubber legs echoing inside the otherwise silent room.

“Hiro?” He called the boy’s name but the raven’s only response was another whimper. Baymax moved closer until he was at the head of Hiro’s bed. He gave the teen a scan analyzing the eyes that were shut tight, the scrunched up face and the hand that clutched the fabric of his sheet tightly. All of it led to one thing, Hiro was distressed and based on his neurotransmitter levels and his sleep state, he diagnosed that the teen was having a nightmare. Baymax searched his database for the proper way of handling such a situation, once he found it and moved to apply the procedurehe was stopped when he heard the youth speak.

“Tadashi…aniki… don’t go… please…don’t… don’t leave me.” Hiro whimpered in his sleep, Baymax saw a tear fall from the corner of the raven’s eyes. The robot reached out his hand and wiped the tear away, he softly patted the boy’s head. He continued to do this for a few minutes and it managed to calm the raven down, until he heard him talk in his sleep again. “Don’t let go…Baymax…I don’t…. want to… lose you too. . . I don’t want to lose you like aniki. Don’t let go. Don’t… go. Don’t wanna…lose…”

“I am right here, Hiro. Do not worry, I would not leave you.” The robot said assuring the sleeping raven. He sofly ruffled Hiro’s hair, the same affectionate way that Tadashi did. The older Hamada had never told it to his brother or any of his friends, but Baymax had a special program. A program that Baymax needed to keep a secret from Hiro because Tadashi made him keep it that way.

Baymax was initially inspired by the idea of a certain “what if”. It was something Tadashi had realized when he was away during a fieldtrip and Aunt Cass was busy manning the café. It was the time when Hiro had accidentally ingested peanuts which he was severely allergic to. It was a frightening incident and Aunt Cass had to bring him to the hospital. It got Tadashi thinking, despite that Hiro was a teenager he was still his little brother and he wasn’t always there to watch over him. Baymax was originally supposed to be a nanny bot, but as he thought more about it, the robots purpose grew into something more. Why not create something that would be able to help more than just one person? And that’s how Baymax was born. Though the older raven had coded more than a thousand medical procedures to the robot, he had also programmed him to pay particular attention to his little brother. Hiro was Baymax’s primary patient. It was also the reason why he was so incessant in helping him through his grieving process, because it was what Tadashi would have wanted.

Months ago he had shown Hiro recordings of Tadashi as he turned on Baymax for a test run. Those were only a few select scenes from the robot’s database. As the robot browsed his memory for a certain clip, he picked up the teen with his chubby arms—seeing that Hiro was still not calming down. Finding the clip, Baymax proceeded to play it.

A screen appeared on the robot’s belly. There was static at first until it slowly cleared up and an image of Tadashi sitting on a swivel chair inside his lab was displayed on it. “Hello, this is Tadashi Hamada. Wow, I feel awkward doing this.” Tadashi’s chuckle resounded in the room. The young adult cleared his throat as he took on a more serious posture but his smile was still on his lips. “Hiro, if you’re seeing this…I guess I’m really not around anymore. I just wanted to tell you that even if I’m not there anymore, I’m always with you. And no, I will not be a ghost that creepily watches over you.” Tadashi let out a short laugh and shook his head. “What I mean is, I’m always right…here.” He placed a hand over his heart and patted it. He smiled softly in front of the camera. “If you’re also seeing this, I bet you’ve already met Baymax. He’s pretty cool right? You’re the one who inspired me in making him—you know, with you always getting in trouble and injuring yourself and making Aunt Cass worry. I should tell you that I kinda made him for you. At the beginning anyway.”

The man smiled sheepishly fixing the baseball cap on his head. “I remembered people telling me that mom and dad aren’t really gone as long as I— as we remember them. I bet you get that a lot now too. But little brother, whenever you see Baymax always remember that I’m there with you. He’ll take care of you and you take care of him too. He’s like a big baby you know.” Tadashi reached out towards the camera and for the last time smiled. “I love you, knucklehead. Stay strong and take care of Aunt Cass.”

The screen went blank after Tadashi’s last words and Baymax turned to look at the boy in his arms that was now awake and staring at where Tadashi was a few seconds ago. Tears were streaming down Hiro’s cheeks and he wiped them away. He sniffled as Baymax gently patted his head saying, “There, there.”

The teen, smiled and hugged the robot back, burying his face into the soft material of Baymax’s shoulder. “So Tadashi created you for me huh?”

“Initially. But you are always my patient, Hiro.” Baymax replied. “Would you like me to wake your Aunt? At times like these you need support and love—”

“I got plenty of support and love from you, buddy,” Hiro cut him off. “I wish aniki was still here. I never really got to tell him…but I always looked up to him. He was a great brother and I’m glad he never gave up on me. On both of us.”

“I’ve already accepted that he isn’t here anymore. But he never really is gone.” Hiro raised his head and looked at Baymax. “I got you now buddy. A lasting memory of Tadashi aniki. You’re even as annoying as he is when he’s all worried and babies me.”

“I am a robot, I cannot be annoying,” Baymax told him and Hiro laughed.

“You think?” Hiro poked Baymax. The raven slipped away from the robot’s hold and landed softly on his feet. Before returning to his bed, he gave Baymax another hug.

“You’re neurotransmitter levels have stabilized.”

“Figured as much,” Hiro said. He lied back down on his bed and pulled the sheets to cover himself up. The robot walked back towards his pod when the teen called to him suddenly. “Baymax…”

“Yes, Hiro?” Baymax inquired looking back to Hiro lying comfortably in his bed.

“Do you think wherever Tadashi is, he’ll hear me when I say something to him?” he asked him.

“I am not sure, but there is no harm in trying. You did prove yourself that flying makes me a better healthcare companion. Wherever Tadashi-sama is, he will hear you.”

Hiro nodded and settled on his bed. He stared at his ceiling and his eyes moved to his aniki’s bed that was made neatly. It looked the same way it did when Tadashi had left it the morning of the showcase. It still hurt but he could overcome this especially that the gang was there and so is Baymax and Aunt Cass. Hiro smiled fondly at the space his brother used to occupy. Tadashi would also want that. It would kill him to know that he was the one causing the hurt in Hiro. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he saw his brother’s smile. They were on the bridge overlooking his nerd lab and Tadashi was smiling proudly at him. “I…love you too aniki…you knucklehead.”


End file.
